Shelters are used for different purposes and in different places. For example, shelters are used for covering vehicles, for sheltering people, for giving protection against weather etc. Shelters that are used for covering massive vehicles, such as aircrafts, are typically built by using cranes. Because of this, such shelters needs to be built to places where cranes can operate. There are also air tillable shelters, however, such an arrangement is limited to a certain size and may suffer from heavy wind.
There is a need for a shelter which is easy and quickly to assemble without cranes but which is also compactly transportable.